1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an agent apparatus and method for use in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for implementing a character agent function and processing an application program-related event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless terminal denotes a portable device carried by a user, and its representative device is a wireless phone. The wireless phone can serve various supplementary functions as well as a basic phone function. Wireless phones with the supplementary functions may include a camcorder phone with a camera, a television (TV) phone through which TV can be watched, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP3) through which an MP3 music file can be listened to, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phone through which satellite broadcasting and/or terrestrial broadcasting programs can be watched, and so on. That is, it is a trend that products with supplementary functions that are capable of processing multimedia data are becoming widely used as current wireless phones.
The wireless terminals with such various supplementary functions conventionally include a liquid crystal display (LCD). Various display methods for effectively displaying information on a display unit of the LCD are being developed such that a user can easily recognize various supplementary functions, states of the wireless terminal, and so on. The wireless terminals are also being developed such that various types of user data can be displayed. Currently, user data displayed in the wireless terminals is mainly configured by visual image data such as photo data, character images, animations, and so on. Avatar image data is included in the user data, and wireless terminals using the avatar image data are being developed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for effectively and efficiently processing any number of application program-related events in a wireless terminal by incorporating display data.